It's just a dream
by WhatHijackdidtome
Summary: Now the mysterious boy was the only thing keeping him stable. He was half convinced that he was going mad. "It's just a dream," Jack told himself bitterly. For years, Jack has put up with his abusive step-father Paul and the only thing that keeps him going on is the boy in his dreams.
1. It's just a dream

Beep beep beep. Jack frowned as he heard the constant beeping of his alarm clock. His arm slammed down on the clock and it went silent. Just then he heard a loud noise. His eyes snapped open.

Someone was hitting the door. Slowly, he got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, groaning. "Boy, wake up!" his stepfather Pitch barked as he hit the door once more," The new neighbours are coming soon! I need you to make a good impression on them!" It was silent for a moment before the thudding started once more. "Did you hear me boy!" he yelled," If you don't get out of your room this instance, you're gonna get a whipping from me!"

Jack slowly got out of bed, groaning softly as he massaged his bruised arm. (Courtesy of talking back to Pitch last night) He walked to the door and opened it. Pitch glared at him menacingly, as he growled," Took you long enough boy, now get dressed. The new neighbours are arriving in five minutes time." Jack only nodded mutely in reply. He knew well enough that answering back would only result in another beating.

Jack closed the door once more and went to get dressed. He thought about the mysterious brunette boy that has been appearing in his dream for a couple of months. In his dream it would always start of the same. Jack would find himself in a room alone and then the boy would just appear. They would chat and talk. Jack found that he could actually talk freely and casually with this boy and he slowly opened up and told him about his abusive step-father. The boy constantly urged him to stand up for himself but Jack just couldn't bring himself to do it. Everyday this boy would haunt Jack. Jack found himself yearning to speak to him, to hold him. Now the mysterious boy was the only thing keeping him stable. He was half convinced that he was going mad. "It's just a dream," Jack remind himself bitterly.

Just as buttoned up the last button of his shirt he heard the doorbell ring. "The neighbours are here!" Pitch shouted. Jack walked through the hallway to the door, all the while pulling down the sleeves of his shirt to hide his bruises. Pitch leant forward and whispered in his ear," Now listen up Jack. I'm only saying this once. You better act nice and if you even say a single word about how I beat you up…you're dead." Jack felt a chill run down his back and he flinched as Pitch placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now smile," Pitch instructed before opening the door.

"Hi there!" Pitch forced a smile on his face and grinned at our new neighbours. Jack looked up and stared. No way, he thought, it couldn't be the boy from his dreams. Jack stiffened in shock as the boy in front of him gasped softly. "What's the matter Hiccup?" his father asked, rather concerned. "N…Nothing." Hiccup stammered a reply. Jack tared at him intently. Long face, freckles, green eyes, brown hair and a lanky figure-it really was the boy from his dreams. Pitch opened the door wider and said," Now come on in Mr Stoick!"Mr Stoick walked in with his son before Pitch shut the door.

"It's really you." I mumbled in disbelief when I saw Pitch steer Mr Stoick to the kitchen. Hiccup flushed and replied softly," You…You're the boy in my dreams." Jack gave a short laugh as he looked at Hiccup in shock. "It really is you." He whispered. Hiccup smiled in disbelief," All the time, I thought I had gone mad, you were actually real?" Jack nodded and his hand moved to rest on Hiccup's cheek. "I've really gone crazy," he mumbled in wonder. Hiccup smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry Jack, I'll be here for you no matter what," he said in a low voice. Jack's heart leaped. He knows about my problem, he thought.

His heart raced as Hiccup interlaced his fingers with him. Slowly he found himself grinning. For once in his life, things were starting to look up. With Hiccup by his side, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. I never should have done that

Living with Hiccup as his neighbour has been a truly blissful experience that Jack never wanted to go away. Waking up every day knowing that Hiccup would be there for him put a smile on Jack's face. Unfortunately, this also caught the attention of Paul. "What you smiling at boy?" he barked, glancing at the starry-eyed Jack warily. Jack broke out of his reverie. "Nothing," he stuttered before bending down to mutter," that would interest you." "What did you say?" Paul growled before grabbing a fistful of Jack's shirt and pulling him up to his eye level. "You want to repeat what you just said so I can give you another beating?" he whispered softly. Jack flinched back as he thought of the number of beatings he had received since Hiccup came to his neighbourhood. Paul wasn't at all happy that Jack was becoming more lively and happy. So to let out his anger, he would beat up Jack for every single microscopic error that Jack committed.

Just then the bell rang. Paul released Jack abruptly and Jack stumbled back, his back hitting the cupboard. "Come on in!" Paul shouted, his voice sounding a hundred times friendlier than a second before. The door opened and Hiccup came in. "I'm sorry if I was bothering you Mr Black, but I have a project to finish with Jack." Hiccup said politely as he cast a worried gaze at Jack. Paul broke into a forced smile and replied," Well of course you can! Jack, go over to Hiccup's house and finish the project now." Jack stood up shakily and followed Hiccup out without a word.

"What happened over there?" Hiccup demanded once they were out of earshot in his bedroom. "Nothing Hiccup," Jack smiled wanly, hoping to reassure Hiccup. Hiccup's eyebrows creased with worry as he glanced at Jack worriedly. Sensing that Jack was attempting to brush it off Hiccup decided that it wasn't worth trying to make Jack confess. He smiled and started walking towards Jack, his hands outstretched. "What are you doing?" Jack asked uncertainly. Hiccup grinned mischievously before pouncing on top of him. His hands came to Jack's stomach before tickling him mercilessly. Jack chuckled before flinching violently, making Hiccup's hand hover uncertainly over Jack.

"Did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked worriedly. "No," Jack replied quickly," It's nothing." Not to be fooled, Hiccup pulled Jack's shirt up before gasping. His pale white skin was covered with bruises. "When did this start?" Hiccup asked shakily. "You should know considering you have had dreams too," Jack replied dryly. Hiccup shook his head dazed and continued stiffly," You know what I mean Jack. You told me that the beatings have stopped. When did it start again?"

Jack sensed that it was no use beating around the bush and proceeded to reply heavily," Since you came into this neighbourhood." Hiccup closed his eyes. That meant that the beatings had never stopped. "I didn't want to tell you because if you knew, you would do something and… I might lose you." Jack said weakly when Hiccup didn't reply.

"You could have told me," Hiccup answered, his voice cracking," That's why I'm here. That's why I spend time with you. Not just because I like being with you but because I thought if I spent more time with me you would confide with me. But… All this time you have been hiding your wounds, acting as if nothing ever happened." He took a shuddering breath in.

"Get out."

Jack stared at him in shock. "You can't possibly mean that," he said weakly. "I did this for your sake. I didn't want you to feel hurt so I kept it a secret-"he babbled but Hiccup cut him off. "Get out," Hiccup replied, his voice dead. Jack stood up, his knees wobbling. "Bye Hiccup," he whispered before running off.

Upon reaching his house, he ran to his room slamming the door shut. Tears poured down his face as he thought of Hiccup's hurt face. "I'm sorry," Jack gasped, clutching his chest. It hurt tremendously. "I'm sorry Hiccup. I never should have done all of this and now-"

"I don't think I can ever take it back."


	3. A second chance

Jack could not sleep that night. After running out of Hiccup's house he had ran straight back to his room. In his bed, he constantly tossed and turn, his mind bent on thinking of Hiccup's hurt face. Stupid, Jack thought bitterly, it's too late to take it back. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? He thought angrily, everything was going so well. A tear slid down his face.

The next morning, a loud thud shook him. "Boy, wake up." Paul shouted from outside. Jack stiffened, his eyes widening. His mind had been thinking nonstop for many hours and the loud sound jolted him out of his trance. Slowly he got out of his bed and stretched, groaning softly. All night, he had curled himself up into a ball and was stiff as a board now.

Still groaning he walked out of his room into the kitchen. "Boy! Where's my breakfast? Hurry up!" Paul barked as he glared at Jack from the top of his newspaper. Jack nodded mutely and proceeded to spread butter on a slice of bread.

Hiccup must hate me now, Jack thought with sickening realization. I don't think I can face him anymore. Jack passed the toast to Paul silently and stumbled back into his room. He glanced out of the window. The curtains in Hiccup's room were shut and the window closed. Jack's eyes widened in shock. Since the day Hiccup and Jack became good friends and subsequently started dating, Hiccup had always left his window slightly ajar. It was so that Jack could slip in in the middle of the night to curl up beside Hiccup. By closing the window, it was such a simple act but to Jack it meant rejection. He staggered back and sank gratefully down to rest on his bed. Hiccup, he thought wildly, how can I ever make it up to you. Seeing your window shut, are you truly intent on rejecting me for the rest of my life?

The next few days passed agonizingly slow and only on the fourth day did Jack see Hiccup. Jack was on his way to pick up Paul's mail outside his house. He stopped short when he saw Hiccup standing outside. Hiccup turned slightly to look at him. Jack smiled at him hesitantly but the only response he got was a slight nod. A lump caught up in Jack's throat. Stupid stupid, he thought angrily as he wiped away the moisture filling up in his eyes, Hiccup refuses to talk to me. My stepfather continues to beat me up, why can't I ever do anything right!

With surprising ferocity, Jack wrenched the letters out of the mail box and stalked back to his house. Just then, a hand grabbed him from behind. He gave a shout of alarm but then his mouth was clamped shut. He looked up afraid. "Follow me," Hiccup said quietly before dragging Jack up to his room.

It was silent when Hiccup closed the door. Jack bit his lip nervously as he stared at Hiccup's blank expression. "Why did you pull me up here for?" Jack asked harshly, nervousness making him sound rude," Are you ready to scold me some more for keeping quiet about my wounds-" Hiccup laughed coldly and turned to stare at his own shoes.

"I wanted to," he said quietly. "But then," he looked up and stared at Jack," I realized I didn't have the right to. I was too focused on the fact that I had finally found you that I didn't realize that you were still hurting." Jack opened his mouth to retort but Hiccup beat him to it. "I saw how you were sometimes so tired and quiet but I just shook it off lightly and blamed it on your homework. I should have been more observant. I should have been more caring. I should have been less selfish."

Jack shook his head and replied angrily," It isn't your fault Hiccup! I refused to tell you, don't blame yourself!" Hiccup smiled and continued," It's okay Jack. What's over is over. I shouldn't have overreacted. I was just so mad, so so mad." Hiccup sighed and tears started forming in his eyes. "Oh Hiccup, please don't cry," Jack pleaded his hand outstretched slightly. Hiccup smiled slightly and sniffled. "I'm not mad anymore Jack. I forgive you."

Jack stared at him blankly. "You…you forgive me," he said slowly in disbelief. Hiccup smiled and replied softly," Yes, I forgive you. I want you back in my life Jack." "It…it has been torture for me the past few days," Hiccup admitted, "Trying to act as if I didn't care about you at all and as if seeing your smile falter when you look at me does not hurt at all. I need you Jack." Hiccup ended by taking Jack's hand into his.

Jack smiled slightly and stared at Hiccup. "I am blessed to have you by my side," he whispered, "to actually have someone who understands me and comes back even though I have hurt them countless of times." Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack tightly. Jack gasped as Hiccup's hand came into contact with his bruise. Hiccup released him immediately and glanced at him worriedly. "Did I hurt you again," he asked sheepishly. Jack chuckled and grinned," If getting hurt is what it takes to get you back, I'll do it a thousand times more." Hiccup smiled and buried himself in Jack's arms.

That night, Hiccup left his window open and Jack was able to slip into Hiccup's room again. And to think that a few months ago, Jack would have never thought that he would ever have a happy ending in his life. Life truly worked in strange ways.


End file.
